Soy tu esclava, nada más
by LillyLA
Summary: Un mundo donde los blancos son esclavos. En especial una rubia, cuya función en la vida será servir en todas sus necesidades a su dueña. Una dueña complicada y dura. (Ya la había escrito pero se me olvidó la cuenta, ahora que me sé esta y la tengo apuntada subiré unos cuántos capítulos esta semana. No todos de pronto, para que os dé tiempo a recordar o leer por primera vez)
1. Chapter 1

ORIGEN

Erase una vez en una época antigua, mucho anterior a esta, en una tierra distante donde la arrogancia y el poder corrompían al ser humano

La Tierra se dividía en cuatro continentes, de Norte a Sur y de Este a Oeste. Lagonia, la tierra de los lagos, el reino de Tersia, la tierra de los pieleslisas, Reinos Conjuntos, gobernada por el rey Brabante, y las Tierras Oscuras, donde según decía la gente los bosques eran tan frondosos que impedían pasar a la luz del Sol y por ello nada se veía.

La economía se basaba en el comercio y la conquista, la región de Tersia era bien conocida no sólo por la cantidad de tersos que había en el mundo, sino también por su comercio con Lagonia, mucha de la materia prima como el hierro para fabricar armas, la madera noble para construir los mejores muebles, las más castas razas de caballos para el ejército y el ocio, las rocas más aptas para hacer casas... Todo con lo que se pudiera comercializar era utilizado por Tersia para aumentar su riqueza y poder.

Era sabido que el rey Brabante estaba receloso del poder de Tersia, por ello buscó todas las posibles rutas comerciales para hacer lo mismo, pero el reino terso ya estaba bien asentado en Lagonia y no había rincón que no fuera controlado por él.

Por entonces un fuerte rumor sobre toda la materia prima que había en las Tierras Oscuras fue creciendo. Pero el rey no era necio, y sabía el peligro de llevar soldados a aquella zona tan desconocida, por ello conjuró a la Diosa Tierra para que le proporcionase hombres de piel como el carbón que pudieran camuflarse en la oscuridad. Y la Diosa accedió, le proporcionó soldados piel oscura, hombres rudos y fuertes que pudiesen conseguir todo aquello que le pidiese el rey, tal era su eficiencia que se les conoció bajo el nombre de Bravatos. Con ellos el rey marchó hacia el Norte, y aunque sus incursiones sólo quedaron en la frontera y tuvieron que regresar enseguida debido a la hostilidad del terreno, había encontrado algo mucho más valioso de lo que había esperado, un comercio que los tersos aún no habían explotado a gran escala, el comercio de esclavos.

Consiguieron muy pocos de esos esclavos antes de ser expulsados por otras tribus, apenas 500 de una raza hasta entonces desconocida. Se parecían a los lagonianos, eran también blancos, pero a diferencia de estos parecía que su piel había sido creada con piedras de la Luna, sus ojos más claros, y siempre todos, eran de cabello dorado. Estaba claro que era una raza inferior, si la Diosa Tierra les tuviera aprecio serían no tan oscuros como los Bravatos, pero se acercarían por lo menos al color de los habitantes de los Reinos Conjuntos, o como mínimo a los tersos. No había duda de que al Dios Inmolado, el Sol, tampoco le gustaban, su piel se quemaba con mucha facilidad, cosa que no les pasaba al resto, era una clara señal de superioridad. Aún así había que mantener una próspera raza de esclavos, tomaron algunos lagonianos y los mezclaron para que la suciedad de su raza continuase y atendiese las necesidades que los auténticos humanos necesitaban. En honor a esta magnífica cría de esclavos, los Reinos Conjuntos pasaron a ser conocidos como Bravatonia.

Pues así me paso la vida olvidando cuentas jaja subiré los episodios que no pude subir cada poco porque ya tengo la historia terminada.


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Dos mil años después del surgimiento de Bravatonia, el reino gozaba de unas riquezas que nunca había pensado que tendría. La Revolución Industrial garantizó a los dos viejos continentes una gran calidad de vida, ya que los avances técnicos proporcionó un avance en todos los aspectos. Aparte, que la mano de obra esclava fue fundamental para las largas horas de duro trabajo, lo que garantizó una gran comodidad a los tersos y bravatos. Santana Lopez era el mejor ejemplo de mujer de clase alta, de antiguas razas, incluso algunos sugerían que era posible que sus antepasados se mezclase con algún soldado Bravato envíado al antiguo rey Brabante. Tenía poder, dinero, y muchos amantes, hombres y mujer. La sexualidad no era un tema tabú cuando pertenecías a la raza dominante.

La heredera de los Lopez se había trasladado a la vieja ciudad de Nicua que estaba al Norte de Bravatonia. Sus asuntos allí eran claros, quería abrir importantes negocios en la región. Ya había tomado una finca con una mansión espectacular y un terreno de enormes dimensiones. Había traído esclavos desde su ciudad natal pero temía que no fueran suficientes. Por eso se fue a la casa de esclavos más importante de la zona.

Entró en un viejo edificio de la ciudad. En la entrada le esperaba un comerciante vestido con buenas etiquetas que estaba bien informado de su llegada – Señorita Lopez, un placer conocerla personalmente.

En el sótano de ese mismo edificio, se encontraban las celdas de los esclavos. Normalmente compartidas entre varios para ahorrar espacio.

¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Brittany?- preguntó Kitty, una esclava que llevaba un mes en esa celda.

-Dos años.

Kitt, que sabía mucho del mundo de fuera, se sintió extrañada por aquello.- ¿Y nunca nadie te ha querido comprar?

Brittany estaba avergonzada por la facilidad con la que hablaba de aquellos tratos su compañera – Una vez les oí decir que yo era demasiado cara.

Creen que vienes del Norte- intervino Blake. Otro esclavo cuya única función sería para venderle a aquellas familias cuyos maridos fueran impotentes. Su piel no era tan clara como la del resto, por lo tanto si tuviera un hijo con una bravata, nadie notaría la claridad del niño.

Kitty se sintió escandalizada por la noticia, era extraño conocer directamente a alguien de unas tierras que sólo eran leyendas - ¡¿Vienes del Norte?!

No lo sé- murmuró Brittany- Me encontraron hace dos años tumbada en el suelo y con sangre en la cabeza, dicen que me di un golpe. No recuerdo nada anterior a eso.

Pues mucha gente piensa eso de mí- dijo Kitty intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia- Lo cierto es que yo soy de aquí. Mi madre murió hace mucho así que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle, y no sé quién es mi padre.

¿Y no le preguntaste a tu madre quién era tu padre?- Intervino Blake de nuevo.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años-contestó Kitty- Dejemos el tema de mi una cosa que me preocupa. Hoy viene Santana Lopez.

¿Quién es Santana Lopez?- preguntaron con curiosidad varios esclavos de otras celdas..

Hay muchos rumores sobre ella – dijo Kitty en alto para que se le oyese – por lo que he oído es la peor dueña que se puede tener. Por lo que se cuenta en las calles, es una bruta que te golpea sin piedad a la mínima tontería, de hecho, los Lopez son conocidos por la tortura de esclavos. El año pasado, en una de sus fincas, llegaron a morir cuatro esclavos por no obedecer una orden.

-¿Qué orden era?

Antonio Lopez,su padre, ordenó que hubiese una lucha a muerte entre cuatro esclavos para divertirse con sus amigos, se negaron a matarse entre ellos y decidió ordenar que les arrancasen la cabeza...-susurró Kitty al empezar escuchar el ascensor que parecía llegar a su piso- Mi recomendación es no gustarle, lo guapos no miréis a la cara, y los feos mirad, tenéis que resultar desagradables sin hacer nada.

Al terminar de hablar, Brittany no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de monstruo podía hacer algo así. Qué mundo era tan loco para que ver morir a la gente fuera considerado diversión. Estaba indignada... no indignada no, era otra cosa, estaba enfadada, sentía cómo la ira recorría sus venas.

Santana bajó al sótano con el vendedor,que se llevaba comisión, y un carcelero que tenía una porra en la mano por si algún esclavo buscaba pelea. Entraron en todas las celdas y el procedimiento era el mismo, les pedían que se desvistiesen, tocaban, a veces incluso pegaba para saber para qué tarea se les podía asignar – Este es fuerte, podría ayudar a controlar a los animales, traer materiales de construcción o colocar los muebles de la casa.

La siguiente celda fue más desagradable, una mujer con malformaciones y edad avanzada la miraba fijamente como si no hubiese otra cosa en el lugar. A Santana le resultaba más que desagradable – ¡Por Dios, no quiero seguir ni en esta celda!

El comercial, que enseguida se dio cuenta de qué le resultaba desagradable, intentó arreglar la situación para llevarse más dinero – Bueno, ahí donde la ves, ella es una gran cocinera.

Alto, alto,alto – dijo Santana quién había decidido ir a otra celda, pero ante tal asquerosidad sugerida tuvo que detenerse - ¡¿Me estás proponiendo que compre una de estas cosas asquerosas para tocar MI COMIDA?! ¡ESTÁS LOCO, ¿QUIERES QUE ME CONTAGIE DE ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD?! - El hombre se vio abrumado por la respuesta y no sabía qué decirle – Yo soy Santana Lopez, no compro porquería.

Por fin llegó a la última celda que es en la que estaban Brittany, Blake, y Kitty.

Desvestios – ordenó el vendedor. Enseguida los dos últimos lo hicieron mientras Brittany no se movió. Todos la miraron expectantes. - Dije que os desvistáis.

Hace frío – contesto Brittany con simpleza.

El que cada vez veía peligrar más la venta decidió intervenir para justificar la rebeldía de la joven – Debe disculparla. Ella es virgen y no está acostumbrada a no tener ropa, si la compra tendrá que tener paciencia pero también piense en el placer de ser la primera que atraviesa esa barrera.- le informó al ver el disgusto que tenía la morena por la desobediencia.

Aprovechando estaban distraído, Blake razonó con la esclava- Brittany, si no lo haces te castigarán como la otra vez.

Brittany aún recordaba el castigo que tuvo al no quererse desvestirse hace una semana. Era obvio que no quería pasar por el mismo dolor por lo que de pronto sin avisar lo hizo, dejo caer su poca ropa al suelo. Con el ruido de la ropa, Santana se volteó para analizarla...¡Y VAYA QUE SI LO HIZO! Con lujuria miró sus apretadas carnes, unos muslos tan tentadores, seguro que estaban duros. Y esos pechos tan buenos, en su justa medida, seguro que debían de sentirse blanditos en la mano y tan bien puestos en su cuerpo. Era lo más bello que había analizado en la vida aunque tuviera un color enfermizo. Ya sabía cuál sería su función...la recámara.

Lo único que no le gustó fue que no la mirase a la cara. Se acercó para que levantase la vista pero la esclava seguía igual. Lo hacía a propósito, no la quería mirar, al ser la esclava mucho más alta era muy sencillo adivinar si evitaba su mirada. Siguió acercándose hasta que su cara estaba prácticamente chocando con su barbilla. Entonces, la esclava se giró para que no la viesen, y Santana empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella hasta que encontrase su mirada, pero Brittany a su vez para no mirarla se volteaba sobre sí misma. Y así fue hasta que completaron los 360 grados y Santana se cansó del juego. Decidió tomar medidas a su favor, sin pensarlo la mano de la latina agarró con fuerza la nalga derecha de Brittany hasta que chocasen sus dos cuerpos. Era una nalga blanda y tersa a la vez, era perfecta. Era tal la excitación de tocarla que Santana para reprimir su leve gemido se mordió el labio. Brittany también sintió ese calor, no lo quería admitir pero le excitó mucho, entonces recordó lo que le había contado Kitty de la familia Lopez antes de entrar. Agarró la mano de Santana la apartó de su nalga, por primera vez la miró a los ojos y le dijo con desprecio – No me toques el culo.

El vendedor se quedó escandalizado por la osadía y ciertamente no sabía qué decir. Santana también se sorprendió, y tomó una firme decisión. Sería suya sí o sí. Santana rió, y con ella todos menos los esclavos. Se notaba que eran unas risas falsas. De hecho al poco de empezar a reír Santana le dio un brutal manotazo a Brittany. Tal fue el golpe que le tiró al suelo. Con una mueca falsa volvió a hablar – Me va a encantar romperte en todos los sentidos, hasta que te doblegues a cada orden, a cada capricho que SE ME ANTOJE. - Se dirigió al vendedor a preguntarle por el precio. -¿TANTO?

El comerciante sonrió porque sabía que la venta estaba hecha – Bueno, es única en su especie. Es blanca como un fantasma. Además está la cuestión de su virginidad, para nosotros venderla por menos sería perder dinero.

Tengo dudas de su virginidad – dijo Santana mirando a Blake. Brittany ofendida por el comentario quiso atacar, pero Blake le pisó la mano con delicadeza y le dijo en voz baja que no lo hiciera.

Nosotros nos la encontramos hace dos años, no podemos comprobar que sea virgen en todos los sentidos– contestó el comerciante siguiendo su mirada- pero lo importante sí. Puedo asegurarle que lo más importante está se debe preocupar por éste hombre, él tiene otras tendencias.

Todos sabían de las tendencias a las que se refería el comerciante, y de la gran falacia pero por primera vez todos acordaron no decir nada. La verdad no iba a ayudar a mejorar la situación.

Llevad a los que voy a comprar al carro con los de su calaña, a ella llévenla a mi carro y sin "envolver", quiero tener diversión hasta que llegue a la casa – dijo Santana sugerentemente.

Kitty había deducido para qué quería a su compañera y la humillación que sufriría al ir desnuda. Se sentía un poco mal porque podría ser ella la que estuviera en esa situación algún día. Además, había escuchado tantas cosas, no quería que su compañera acabase como los protagonistas de los que se cuentan tantas cosas. Interrumpió la transacción - ¿La señorita Lopez os resulta desagradable?

Todos se giraron para ver quién había hablado y por qué - ¿Qué dices?

¿La señorita Lopez os resulta desagradable o le habéis vendido mala mercancía? - dijo Kitty con una actitud más insolente que en otras ocasiones. Ordenado por el comerciante, el carcelero fue con la porra para que callase. La asestó dos golpes antes de que Santana interviniese para pedir más explicaciones – Déjala hablar, quiero que hable. No quiero que inútiles como tú intenten venderme mercancía en mal estado- dijo mirándole con sumo odio- Dime por qué lo dices.

-Desde que he llegado...

Hace un mes -interrumpió el carcelero.

Pero he estado aquí más veces en otras celdas – continuó Kitty – ha habido muchos robos de esclavas jóvenes y guapas. El día que regresé, la familia que me devolvió compró una joven esclava de una belleza digna de envidiar. A las dos horas volvieron con el cuerpo destrozado y sin la esclava, se la habían robado. Tres días después, compraron a una chica demasiado joven pero también muy bella, a la hora siguiente regresaron con el cuerpo destrozado y sin la chica, también se la robaron. Y así dos veces o tres más. Desde entonces ellos- paró para mirar a los esclavistas – avisan a todos los que se llevan chicas lindas del peligro que hay, menos a usted, señorita Lopez.

Santana enfadada miró a los otros dos - ¿Tiene esta cosa algún defecto?-preguntó señalando a Brittany.- Ellos vagamente dijeron que todo estaba bien- ¡Ah, entonces simplemente le resulto desagradable!

-No es … no es eso señorita Lopez.

Santana les volvió a ignorar y miró a Kitty- Dijiste que te devolvieron, ¿para quién has trabajado aquí y por qué te devolvieron?

He trabajado para todas las grandes casas de esta ciudad, en sus granjas, en sus recamaras, como limpieza del hogar, cuidado de los animales...un poco de todo – respondió con sinceridad- La razón por la que me devolvieron de todos esos sitios fue porque sabía demasiado.

Santana comprendió que en esa esclava tenía una joya, alguien que le podría hacer muy rica en esa zona – Tomaré nota de lo que me ha dicho esta esclava, "envolved" a ambas, no quiero que nadie vea lo que me llevo y lo quiera para sí. Pero repito, la primera de esta celda se vendrá en mi auto personal, el resto irá aparte. - se acercó a Brittany con una mirada muy sugerente – Te esperó en el auto -le susurró a la oreja.

Detrás de ella se fueron el comerciante para que firmase el contrato y el carcelero, quién debía encontrar las esposas para los esclavos.

Parece que esta es la despedida- murmuró Brittany, quién estaba apenada por la despedida de su compañero de celda desde hace dos años.

Nunca se sabe, Britt -contestó Blake.

Sin pensarlo más Brittany le abrazó con firmeza entre sollozos porque algo le decía que jamás le volvería a ver. Dos amigos que han vivido todas las horas juntos en una pequeña celda es algo que no podrían casi dos años encerrados juntos. No sabían quién fue el incompetente que les dejó juntos en el mismo lugar pero estaban contentos por ello.

No te olvidaré – le dijo la nueva adquisición de Santana Lopez.

Su compañera se maldecía por tener que interrumpirles pero había una realidad que ambos estaban obviando – No os molestéis por lo que voy a deciros, no creo que a tu dueña le guste verte abrazada a un hombre y ambos desnudos.

De inmediato se separaron, no sin antes decir Brittany- Ella no es mi dueña, yo sólo soy su esclava, nada más.


End file.
